Stage 5
The most unique stage, the player must fly through a disabling field at the beginning of the level. Your weapons are disabled for the rest of the stage. Key Notes * Unlike other stages, medals are earned for collecting 70% and 100% of the total stars available (instead of destroying 70% or 100% of enemies). Stars are littered throughout the stage, without needing to destroy enemies ** The player will get bonus points for destroying all enemies, just as other stages give bonus points for collecting all stars * Card 11 disables the disarming force field, allowing weapons to be used. ** In place of the field, a slow moving EMP homing torpedo will be launched, and follows you throughout the stage. If struck, your plane is once again bereft of weapons. ** It isn't possible to lose this torpedo, and it cannot be shot down. However, it can strike a wingman (from a Wingman Cube), and disable that plane's weapons instead of your own. If this happens, the player is free from interference for the remainder of the stage *** Your wingman will attempt to avoid the torpedo, sometimes making it tricky to force this to happen *** The Lucky Clover technician is advised if attempting this, as it helps get a companion cube ** Mega-Bomb power up has negative effect on EMP missile, getting a mega-bomb on this stage alone is difficult. ** If the wingman tricks to avoid EMP is still isn't possible, you can eventually activate player 2 and have each of that plane to be disabled and the other plane still retains it's weapons. * You cannot buy power-ups at the start of this stage, and any you would start with from cards 20, 21, and 22 will not be available. ** This is true even after the field is shut off. ** There are no power-up dispensers in the level other than the mysterious dispensers, but you can occasionally get a power-up by killing enemies or from crates or sometimes laser power-up from the laser turret. * There is a single crate before the disabling field. If the technician Gringo Star is selected, this crate is always the one affected, allowing the player to collect the bonus stars before their plane's weapons are disabled. * The Ambulance plane is recommended for rescuing in this stage until card 11 is obtained. While not necessary, a few humans can be tricky to get without it, particularly if the player hasn't obtained cards 8 and 17 yet and especially at higher difficulty levels * Many of the projectiles in this stage do significant damage. Speed and avoidance are better than higher health, even more so than most stages ** As a result, planes that explode after a single hit (such as Ace of Spades) are less of a liability here, as many projectiles will one-shot other planes anyway Enemies Note that the enemies in this stage can be destroyed. However, this is optional and destroying the enemies is not rewarded you with medals. Dispensers Locations There are a total of 1 dispenser only in this stage that is the mysterious dispenser. There are no power-up dispenser in this stage since weapon are disabled. Notable Quotes "Disarming field detected. Passing through it will disable your weapons. Try to make it through without them." -The operator warns player about the disarming field at the beginning of the stage. "*laughs*, good luck now!" -Scarlett mocks at the player as the player weapons disabled. "Good job! We were betting if you could do it. I've lost 20 bucks, but that's okay." -When the player make it through Stage 5. "Woo-hoo! I won 20 bucks, Thanks." -When the player dies at Stage 5. Fun Facts * If you pay attention to the stage, the operator seems to place a bet on you. If you die, she will mention that she won the bet and earn 20 bucks from you. But if you manage to pass through the stage and w''i''n, she lost her 20 bucks to you. However, this does not affect gameplay. * This stage has the wreckages of some bosses from Sky Force Anniversary as this stage acts as the scrapyard for destroyed enemies. ** Flying Fortress plane near the missile silo and in the laser turrets field. ** General Mantis' Helicopter Gunship near the platform with 4 Directional Cannon. ** Arachnotron at the middle of the desert during end of the stage. Category:Stages